My Cakes
by zippitydoodaa321
Summary: I kind of rewrote My Cake. JD loses two people, kind of close to him. They were part of the family. He wants to blame himself, but it really wasn't his fault. Will Dr. Cox and the gang help him see that? I am not continuing this story.
1. Chapter 1

**My Cakes**

**Yes, people, I am sorry for not updating my other fics, but I don't like them anymore.**

**So about this fic, it's called My Cakes, because it is kind of like My Cake, but I kinda rewrote it.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Scrubs. Poor me. (**

_Have you ever felt that sense when you knew something bad would happen? Well, that sense hit me twice as hard._

"Janet," Dr. Cox greeted me. "Carla says you have a phone call. It's your mommy." He then kept walking the way he was going. Probably towards the cafeteria.

I walked to the nurse's station and greeted everyone with a wave and a smile. I turned to see Carla half smiling and handing the phone to me. I took the phone and answered, "Hello?"

Our family has an odd way of breaking news. We do it with cake. Cake makes you feel better about everything. Plus we have a rule that we can't by or eat cake for no reason. We have lots of old relatives in our family, so we would be very, very, very, fat.

When I heard the news, I felt like a cake came out of the receiver and hit me in the head. Then another came out of the other end of the phone and hit me in the head. I could only hope that they had chocolate frosting.

I snapped back into reality. This was twice the bad news.

"Hi sweetie," Our conversation had started off.

"Mom, what's the matter? That's your 'something's the matter voice.'"

"Well," I heard a sniffle. "Your dad… and your brother died in a car accident," She almost broke down crying.

I felt tears stinging my own eyes, but I never let them out. I could tell my mom had a hard time saying that.

She started telling me the story.

"They were on their way to see you for your birthday. They were going to throw you a surprise party with all of your doctor friends." She paused. "I was going to fly out a couple of days later, but they wanted to take a road trip. I wanted to surprise you, too. Just remember Johnny, this isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault. It was a total accident. Everything has a reason for happening, right?" I heard the dog barking in the back round. "I have to go take Sandy for a walk. I'll come visit you," She finished. I was so proud of her for being so strong.

I was emotionless. I stared at the walk and put the phone down. Suddenly I snapped back to reality and said, "My dad and my brother died."

The people coincidentally around me were my hospital family: Dr. Cox, Carla, Turk, and Elliot surrounded me. I walked through the small gap in-between my brother Turk and my half-cousin Elliot and headed for any place to be alone in the hospital. I wound up in the bathroom. I folded my legs so that they were in a 45 degree angle, and put my head in my favorite navy blue scrubs. And there I was, sitting on the floor in the corner of the bathroom, expressionless, but depressed inside, and brother and father-less.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I got 3 reviews in about 8 hours. Coolio.**

**Disclaimer: I'm no, I'm no Scrubs owner.**

**Enjoy kind of chapter 2.**

Dr. Cox's POV

I walked into the bathroom. There were two minutes of my shift left, and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to pee. I walked in the bathroom and saw a Newbie ball in the corner of the room. He was looking more helpless than usual. I still whistled though, just to get him up.

He jumped a little but stayed where he was.

"Newbie, do you happen to have the time?" I asked. Of course I knew, but he needed to know. I watched as he looked down at his watchless wrist. Then he looked up and shrugged.

"It's midnight, Suzanna," I told hi, as I put my hands on the back of my head so that my elbows were in line with my ears. "How long have you been here, in the bathroom?"

"Since about three PM," he said with a small voice.

"For God's sake, go home," I said.

He stayed.

"Who am I kidding? I don't want you driving like this. I'll take you; you just go get your stuff. I'll meet you in the locker room. I watched him get up and leave. Then I answered nature's call, ad went to go find Satan.

"Bobbo," I called as Kelso tried to run to avoid me. "Please, I'm begging you, wait up," I

said sarcastically. He stopped.

"What do you possibly want from me, Perry?"

"I need you to give Newbie just a couple of days off."

"Is Dr. Dorian ill?"

"No but-"

"Then I don't give a rat's ass," he said to me. The nerve…

"He needs to cope with a loss of two of his family members," I blurted out as he turned to leave. "And you do remember when he came to this hospital before he even started college. We don't want a recap of that. You'd lose one of the best damn doctors you've ever had in this dump. In case you're wondering, I am in fact one of the other best damn doctors."

"Fine. Three days, no more unless he's ill, or dead." He walked away, and I sighed.

"Thanks, Bobbo," I murmured.

I went to the locker room where Newbie was closing her (oh fine, his) locker.

"You ready?" I asked as he turned in my direction. He picked up his backpack, nodded, and gave me one thumb up.

We hopped into my Porshe. We just sat there before turning on the car for the longest minute of my life.

Once we made it out of the parking lot, I asked him the question that he always asked me when I looked depressed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I knew what the answer would be. Considering how much he talked to me since the phone call, it was probably a no. But, people surprise you.

"Well," He started in the same small voice, "It was my fault."

"Newbie, don't be that person again."

"No, really."

"Whatever, go on…"

We were now five minutes away from his apartment. I had just developed a plan.

"They died in a plane crash," he told me. "They were coming to see me. It's my fault because I was born. My birthday is tomorrow. That's when they were planning on throwing a surprise party for me. That's why they wanted to come."

I froze. His birthday was tomorrow, and his first present was two of his family members dieing. Chills ran up and down my spine.

"I'm… I'm just so sorry," I responded.

"It's just that I never saw them as it was. Now that they're gone, I'll never get to see them again."

We pulled up to his apartment building.

"Listen, Barbie told me that she cancelled her plans. She's working late, and she lost her key, so she wants you to keep the door unlocked."

That was the only thing I said to him. I just hoped what I would do for him would make up for it. He was getting depressed quickly, and could get suicidal. I had to take care of him.

Let me guess, you loved it. I did, to. More on the way! I promise.

And remember, no slash. This will not be slash.

I know the last sentence kind of sounds like it will be, but it won't.

Ew.

Ta,

Haley


	3. Author's note kinda Alert I guess

**Hey guys, I'm stupid and forgot to proofread before putting the chapter up.**

**I was just so excited!**

**So, here are only some of my mistakes:**

**Porsche**

**Car crash, not plane crash.**

**And **

**I also forgot to separate some of the scenes I wanted to separate, and the ending commentary.**

**Sorry, I'll try harder tomorrow when I post chapter 3!**

**Much Love,**

**Haley**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks for the one reviewer who made my reviews go up to 5.**

**I'm thinking about changing the summary…**

**Also, this chapter will probably explain much more. As you noticed, I added a bit of a mystery in this story. I love it, love it, love it.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Scrubs, I'd own my favorite piece of advice from Coxy:**

Relationships don't work they way they do on television and in the movies. Will they? Won't they? And then they finally do, and they're happy forever. Gimme a break. Nine out of ten of them end because they weren't right for each other to begin with, and half of the ones who get married get divorced anyway, and I'm telling you right now, through all this stuff I have not become a cynic. I haven't. Yes, I do happen to believe that love is mainly about pushing chocolate covered candies and, y'know, in some cultures, a chicken. You can call me a sucker; I don't care, because I do believe in it. Bottom line: its couples who are truly right for each other wade through the same crap as everybody else, but the big difference is they don't let it take them down. One of those two people will stand up and fight for that relationship every time. If its right and they're real lucky, one of them will say something.   
Dr. Cox –Scrubs

**I love it.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Dr. Cox's POV

I'm outside newbie's apartment. I lied about Barbie changing her plans. She was still going to see her cousin and spend the night there. I just needed a way to get in the apartment.

I watched him walk in; thinking about how much time it would take him before he got into the shower. Yes I admit, once he had told me his daily ritual, and I listened.

I needed to get into the apartment.

I looked at the building and saw a light flick on. I figured it was him. I waited another ten minutes before getting out of my car, and going in.

As I took a step inside, I looked around the room. It was pretty nice. I put my stuff down on the table in the corner, and sighed. The bathroom light was on, and the door was closed. God, I'm great at spying.

After that, I proceeded to make myself at home. I automatically assumed that I'd be sleeping on the couch, so I sat there to get a feel for it. After that, I got up and looked in the fridge. I grabbed a beer, and sat on the couch. All that was missing was a little TV. I managed to find the remote, even with all of the pillows littering the couch, floor, and chairs.

Ah, the sports channel.

Suddenly, a creak came from the bathroom door. A figure stepped out of the bathroom.

Thank God he was dressed.

"Dr. Cox?" He looked at me oddly.

"I'm a liar. Please, don't hurt me," I cried with a lot of sarcasm in my voice.

"Listen, I know what you're doing. The fact is Coxy, I'm a changed person," He said to me.

"Newbie, I'm not willing to take any risks."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"I _need _a competent doctor to walk through the hospital doors on Monday. Not one that's already in the hospital."

"Monday?" He asked me. I forgot to tell him about his days off.

"Yea, I got you a couple of days off."

"I don't need them."

"You're going into denial…"

"Whatever, the couch is yours, for the night only."

"I was going to stay anyway."

"What did you tell Jordan?" He asked me.

Oh shoot. I forgot about her. I lied, yet again.

"Um, I told her that I was working the graveyard shift, and not to bother me by coming to the hospital."

"Oh really?" I think he could tell I was lying.

"Nope." I made a dash for the phone and called Jordan. I got voicemail so I just told her everything I told Newbie.

"Goodnight," Newbie said to me rudely as he walked into his bedroom. He came back out. "I forgot to brush my teeth."

"Speaking of that, do you have an extra toothbrush?" I asked him as I followed him into the bathroom.

"I'm starting to get a sense of how annoying I am to you," He replied as he handed one to me.

We brushed our teeth, and then he headed to bed. I cleaned up the beer bottle and turned off the TV. Then I leaned back, and closed my eyes.

A creek came from newbie's bedroom door. He turned on the light and couldn't help but rub something in my face.

"You care about me, you care about me, you care about me," he sang.

"Newbie, in case you didn't know, your father and your brother just died, and I don't want a repeat of what happened when your old best friend passed away. All I'm doing is trying to save you from attempting to kill yourself again."

**How was that? Lovely, right? More coming soon, but now I'm going swimming with my Aunt.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I have 7 reviews, mainly by the same person. One of them is mine. Whoever reads this give me at least one review. Just say something like, "Cool."**

_This means fantasy or flashback._

**Just thought you should know.**

**Disclaimer: I only have $20 in my wallet. I'm not going to own Scrubs anytime soon.**

JD's POV

_My vision was blurry. I was so angry at what happened. I thought it was my fault, so I attempted suicide. My best friend, Sammy, or Samantha as she was formally called had died that day. Worst of all, she had died coming to visit me. I was visiting my other friend when I got the news. His mom was a chef._

_I had just finished taking the last five pills of my allergy medication when I spotted the knife. It was on the counter, all clean from the chicken Simon's mom made earlier. I had to reach over and grab it._

_I did._

_And with one swipe, and one yell, there was a gash in my arm._

_Simon and his mom woke up and came to try and save me. They called 911, and for me, everything went black._

I woke up and sat up quickly. Every since Dr. Cox reminded me of the terrible incident, I had been having the nightmares I first did before my three years of therapy.

I barely slept that night, and when I did, the nightmares were haunting me. It was a good thing I had three days off, because I needed to clear my head.

I felt like Harry Potter at that moment. The scar on my arm was throbbing. I lifted my sleeve up to look at it. When I did, I remembered my first day at Sacred Heart. It wasn't as an intern or a med student, or a resident, or whatever. It was as a patient.

_It was the worst pain I had felt ever. All I heard was the sound of beeping and a resident shouting orders at everyone. I guessed I was his patient. Even through the sounds and me being wheeled to a room, I managed to black out again._

I cringed as I remembered the horrible day. I know I had promised I would never do something like that again, but with all of the pain inside of me, the possibility was getting higher and higher.

I looked at my alarm clock. Three AM and I couldn't sleep.

-----------X-----------

Dr. Cox's POV

I couldn't stay asleep without thinking of the horrible day. My first day as a resident, and my first patient was an attempted suicide victim. It was a good thing that I didn't know newbie back then.

"_Dr. Cox, you're needed downstairs. We have assigned a patient that has just come in to you."_

"_Oh come one, like I need another patient."_

"_I'm sorry, but that's what being a doctor is all about."_

_I looked at him, his eyes filled with fear. It is hard to believe something like that could ever happen, but some people feel so unfortunate, that they can't stand living anymore. What's weird with this one was that I could tell he was regretting it all. I could see it by looking past the fear and pain on his face._

_But this poor guy didn't have a high chance of surviving. He had already coded once in the ambulance._

Shivers went up and down my spine as I remembered the day.

I heard the door from newbie's room open.

"Dr. Cox, are you awake?"

"If I said no, what were you going to do?" I asked suspiciously because of the way he asked me if I was awake.

"I…"

"God, newbie." I was pretty furious now.

"Oh come on, you don't know how I feel. How useless and guilty I feel."

"Newbie, look at the clock."

"Yea so what, it's three ten."

"I forbid you to feel this way on your birthday. Hell, I forbid you to talk about this on your birthday. You have to live in the present, kid, not the past. I want you to come over here, and we're going to watch a movie."

"You can't sleep either?"

"Who cares, I'm the one with the TV where I'm sleeping."

"Dr. Cox, you're working a twelve hour shift tomorrow."

"How would you know?"

"It's a Saturday tomorrow. Right? I think…"

"Correction newbie tomorrow happens to be the day off that I take once a month. And, tomorrow is Friday. Buy a calendar. You are going to have to keep track of that monthly cycle, anyway."

Newbie came and sat down in a chair next to the couch.

"Dr. Cox, do you ever wonder what it would be like if I was never born?"

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be residency director right now. Hell, I'll tell you a secret. Before that day, I was set on quitting. Once I treated you and remembered how good it feels to save a life, I couldn't imagine working anywhere else. I couldn't imagine choosing another profession. I couldn't and still can't imagine my life differently. I guess it's perfect in its odd way."

**Awwwww.**

**I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I'll make the chapters longer if I get more reviews. Anyway, REVIEW! If I don't get at least five, I won't update until next week.**

**The pain…**

**The agony…**

**Want to know what's coming up?**

**De ja vu**

**Worried people**

**And, I haven't gotten this far yet.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I think I'm developing a case of writer's block.**

**Someone, help me!!!**

**It's the review corner:**

**Cake: Yes, yes, I know. I do need to check my grammar. I know I was in advanced literacy and will be in it for seventh grade too, but you have to understand. When you have a moody actress as a teacher, you don't learn anything. She couldn't even spell awesome. I promise I'll make OMG moments. You're awesome, don't change, and keep the reviews coming.**

**Therm: Let me introduce you to my friend, the dictionary. Blackmailing means I would have to know something about everyone's personal life and threaten to do something horrible unless they keep a secret about my personal life a secret. (I really do hope no one who is reading this knows anything about my personal life. That would be creepy.) Anyway, thanks for telling me that my stories are good. I appreciate it.  
**

**PaulMcCartney1, Arica, Princess of Rivendell, Here's hoping, Jennifer57, jimmy, and rabid-squirlle-3: You guys are awesome. Keep reviewing. I'll definitely try to update as frequently as I can.**

**-----X-----**

**Anyway, if you have any suggestions, please feel free to give constructive criticism.**

**On to Chapter 5…**

Dr. Cox's POV

We were sitting in darkness.

We were silent, but we didn't even hear the faucet dripping.

We were too busy reminiscing.

I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop.

The memories wouldn't go away.

They wouldn't stop haunting me.

It was only two hours later, but it seemed like years had gone by.

Six years, to be exact.

"_Kid, you do realize that you almost just died, and you're standing up and looking out of the window like nothing happened."_

"_I know, Dr. Cox, but there's something about this place. I think it's the fact that right now, people around me are helping people and saving people's lives."_

"_You see, that is exactly what is happening right now. I wonder why. Maybe it's because we're in a hospital. Now, I'm supposed to ask you a question to put on your file. Why did you do it?"_

"_Do what?" He asked. He obviously didn't want to talk about it._

"_Don't play dumb."_

"_You don't want to know for a file."_

"_I want to know so I can give you corny advice, and a life lesson," I retorted._

"_I did it because I was feeling sorry for myself, and no one else seemed to be. Before Sammy died, I just got through one of the roughest patches. I couldn't take all of the emotional suffering. I had to do it. There was no one to talk to. No one wanted to listen to my problems abut my parent's divorce after getting remarried for the third time. Sammy was the only one I could ever count on. Then, she died and I felt as if no one cared about me. No one cared about poor little J.D. My own brother wouldn't even visit me. He said things like this happen all of the time. He said he had felt the same way before. But I knew he didn't. I knew that no one felt like I did. No one could."_

"_I can top that," I said._

"_How so?"_

"_My father was an abusive drunk."_

"_No, I think they're pretty equal." He changed the subject. "What do you think I would be like as a doctor?"_

"_I think you'd be one hell of one."_

I knew I had been right when I said that. Newbie was the best out of the batch of residents.

J.D.'s POV

"_What do you think I would be like as a doctor?"_

"_I think you'd be one hell of one."_

I could remember Dr. Cox saying that to me. That day was, after all, one of my favorites out of my 27 years.

Although I have to admit my first day as an intern wasn't as great, it came in second place.

It was because I got to see my hero again.

"_Hey, Dr. Cox, do you remember me?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You know, J.D., John Dorian?"_

"_Weren't you one of those loons who I saved?" He had asked me._

"_Yes…"_

"_And you got into medicine because of me, right?"_

"_Yes…"_

_I remember his expression just then._

"_Okay, newbie, listen up. I need you to place an IV on Mrs. Heans. I also need you to remember that in no way must I be reminded of that awfully inspiring day. Clear?"_

"_Crystal," I had made the mistake of saying that. He had thought I was calling him a girl's name. The joke was on me. I was now the girl._

_One hour later…_

"_Michelle, I need you to-"_

"_Catherine, you get your butt in-"_

"_Grace, there you are. Are you still having the nurses do that for you? What, you're too afraid because you're scared your girl problems will interfere with this difficult procedure? My God, newbie, get some stones."_

I remembered it like it was yesterday.

Oh wait, he had called me three girl names very close to those yesterday.

I looked at Dr. Cox. He seemed to be deep in thought, too. The room was uncomfortably quiet. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Suddenly we both jumped as the sound was broken by the awful beeping of a pager. It was Dr. Cox's.

Who would be paging Dr. Cox on his day off?

**Like it?**

**I'll post as soon as I can.**

**By the way, I missed a drum lesson (not on purpose, but I feel awful) to finish this, so please good reviews only for this chapter!**

**Peace.**

**Haley**


End file.
